


Theatre

by fortheloveofsushisandboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkness, Fingering, M/M, Quiet, Smut, one direction - Freeform, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofsushisandboys/pseuds/fortheloveofsushisandboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pissed at Harry for making him wait. Harry decided to make it up to him. </p><p>or where Harry fingered Louis in the theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> half is written in my anaesthesiology class. haha talk about distracted.

Louis impatiently taps his foot to the ground. With every passing minute he was getting agitated. Annoyed with the empty street before him, he groaned glancing over the watch he had on his wrist.

 

Harry was fifteen minutes late.

 

That bastard was supposed to pick him up for they date, but there wasn't any sign of the curly haired lad at all.

 

The reason why Louis had been waiting out by the roadside a few blocks from his apartment was the fact that he hated how his roommates teased him about Harry. No, they didn't mind that Louis was gay and was seeing a boy younger than him by two years, that's the fucking problem; they didn’t mind it.

 

Whenever Harry comes over or whenever the boy picks him up for a date, they'd tease him about it. Making googly voice and cooing. They can't have privacy at all at home whenever Niall and Zayn are around.

 

Louis was starting to regret not waiting back where there was warmth because the wind blew at his face, his hair out of the way and he could feel cold shivers beginning to creep up his spine.

 

"Fucking shit," he cursed under his breath when he saw headlights coming from a far and finally he saw it, Harry's black SUV.

 

"Took your time, you fucking arse," he spat at his boyfriend as he slammed the door of the passenger seat, sighing as he felt the warmth of the car beginning to envelope his tiny body.

 

"I'm sorry, lovey," Harry leaned to Louis' side for a greeting kiss but was met with Louis' palm instead of a pair of lips.

 

"No kisses for you, bastard."

 

Harry scowled, " aw come on, Lou, I'm sorry alright. Liam just needed help finding his other sock!"

 

"Ah, so you rather make me, your boyfriend, wait for you than making your best friend go without a sock. Fantastic, Harold!" Louis scolded him, air quoting the word 'best friend'.

 

Instead of fighting back, defending himself, harry chuckled. Not because he cared more of Liam than Louis but because the feathery haired boy was being ridiculous. Ridiculously jealous. But the more Harry was laughing, the angrier Louis got, hitting his boyfriend on the arm.

 

"Not funny, arsehole!" he partially screamed.

 

Harry straightened up, trying to make it seem like he was serious but it was impossible, his lips curled up as he tried to speak," no, not funny at all! Just adorable."

 

"Fuck you, Harry Styles" Louis grumbled, “now drive."

 

<3

 

Upon arrival at the theatre, Louis was being one sassy motherfucker, sassier than he was in the car and you don't mix sassy and jealousy together. even after harry apologising profusely, buying him the popcorn and movie tickets, Louis chose to take the snack away from the boy with messy curls, eating it all by himself - not once offered any to harry. 

 

The mistake was letting harry choose their seats. Louis regretted it immediately because Harry chose the couple seat farthest back, to the left far away from the other movie goers. Which meant that Harry had no intentions of watching the dumb movie as he had other plans. Though that'd be a good idea Louis was still pissed off at the boy because of his tardiness, so he wasn't in any mood to make out in the movie nor wasn’t he letting him get any from Louis after.

 

The first half of the movie went by, with the couple still having the seat handle down, separating them from each other. Even so, Louis was seated away from Harry, not wanting him to touch or talk to him. Not when he was still angry at the fucking boy with a smirk on his face showing his stupid (cute) dimples. He kept his eyes straight forward to the screen though he could feel Harry’s eyes on his all the time. At one point he decided to throw pop corn at Harry without even looking, which back fired because Harry teased him by sensually eating the pop corn- licking his thick long fingers slowly, seductively and not that Louis was looking ( because he wasn’t!) it just so happened he saw it from the corner of his eyes. 

 

Louis pretended to ignore – pretended – but he couldn’t, not when Harry looked like a mother fucking sex god his tight black plunging v-neck t-shirt and really tight skinnies, fuck, his pants felt tighter and he didn’t remember it being so hot in here when he first got in.

 

It was the scene where the mask man was about to kill some poor couple in the woods when Louis – who was too focused on the screen (yeah he managed to ignore Harry) – when he felt a pair of arms slid behind his waist, a pair of lips latched on to the skin on his exposed neck, making him yelp lightly. Harry had apparently used the opportunity when Louis was too entranced by the way the girl screamed when her partner was killed to lift the seat handle up and scooted over closer to his lover.

 

“Harry-,” Louis whisper yelled, a hint of a moan erupting from his throat along with it, “get off- I’m still angry at you-“

 

Harry left Louis’ neck, but not before biting a bit harder, ignoring Louis’ protests ( Louis was small and Harry loved it because of these moments) and forming a large purple mark on the skin. He moved his lips up to Louis’ jaw line, hearing the older lad gasp, he smirked, putting on his most raspy, seductive voice to whisper into Louis’ ear.

 

“How about I make it up to you, hmm? Baby-“he rasped, hot breath tingly onto the other lad now, who was trembling, refusing to let his eyes roll upwards from the pleasure.

 

“You’d make it up to me, but then Liam would still be at home with you-ooh! “

 

A man from infront shushed them and Louis gave Harry’s head a smack. But that didn’t stop Harry from keeping his hand from below Louis’ shirt, playing with Louis’ nipple – the cause of the sudden ooh! moments ago. He twisted an pinched, making the nub harder by the minute and Louis’ a panting mess (he tried hiding it by biting his lips).

 

 

“Liam is nothing compared to you- you’re my beautiful boyfriend, so beautiful. Don’t you think I get jealous too? You go home to two guys,” Harry applied for pressure in between his two fingers onto Louis’ nub; Louis had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back to tiny yelp.

 

“I-I don’t have anything with Zayn and Niall besides being my best-ah!”

 

Louis couldn’t finish the sentence, because Harry was palming him trough his jeans with his free hand. The thing is, there are other people around, they were in a public place and they had to be as quiet as possible and that – that is what turned Louis on. He loved to make out secretly in public places, he loved to suck on Harry behind their university’s stairs, he loved when Harry fucked him to oblivion in the bathroom – he loved it. He loved the thrill, the excitement of getting caught. Harry knew that.

 

“Harry-“Louis moaned quietly as the boy with mesmerizing green eyes started to unbutton Louis’ jeans. He then pulled it lower, Louis lifting his bum a bit so that the pants could go beyond the piece of meat.

 

“Baby, let me make it up to you for just now- let me make you feel good-“

 

Harry moved his hand up and down Louis’ shaft, feeling Louis’ cock harden by the minute while his other hand, which was wrapped behind Louis waist and brought forward to play with Louis’ nipples did its job, his mouth on the other hands, sucking hickeys onto Louis’ neck. Louis had to muffle all the sounds he was making with his own hands – not wanting to be kicked out and severely cock blocked.

 

Louis’ eyes rolled back, the friction Harry was creating with his fingers was sending shocks all over his body, and this was too arousing. Suddenly the fingers were gone and Harry placed them to Louis’ lips. Louis knew what Harry was planning, so he opened his mouth and began sucking on Harry’s fingers, started from the his pointing finger till his ring finger, he had three fingers in his mouth coating it with thick layers of saliva because damn, they had no lube. All the while Harry was watching Louis’ face like he was going to eat him (maybe later in the car – wink).

 

Louis gasped once the fingers were gone from his mouth and he spread his legs wider, falling a little bit on the seat and leaning onto Harry.

 

Harry’s hand moved down lifted the waistband of Louis’ briefs briefly palming Louis’ cock before moving blindly downwards and behind. He knew he had reached his location when Louis suddenly had an intake of breath, his eyes shut. Harry smirked, godammit he smirked because even in the darkness, he could tell Louis was flustered and sweaty and he had Harry’s mark on his neck.

 

Harry connected his lips to Louis’, kissing him passionately to distract him as he pushed a finger in. Louis bit on Harry’s tongue, the intrusion with the lack of lube was hurting him, his hands fisted Harry’s shirt as the pain conquered.

 

“Oh, Harry,” he grunted softly, mouth still so very close to the other boy’s.

 

“Baby, you’re so tight around my finger,” he pushed deeper and this time it was Louis who connected their lips – just to prevent him from screaming loud.

 

Louis had his legs wide now, Harry’s hand in between them, a finger inside of him.

 

Harry pumped his fingers, Louis’ walls constrict around him and he had to remind Louis to relax, to breathe, then he was able to push in the second one. Louis could feel the cool metal ring on Harrys’s finger breaching his rim, telling him that Harry was in deep. Harry pumped his two fingers in and out of Louis’ hole, if anyone was paying attention to them, the seat was vibrating. But thank god, they chose a thriller movie with a lot of screaming and unnecessary noises that not one person in the theatre noticed what the hell these two boys are doing in the back.

 

“Unh-!” Louis screamed into Harry’s mouth, feeling Harry’s fingers jab that certain part in his body that causes him to go spastic with pleasure.

 

Harry went for that spot again and again before inserting another finger and he swore, with the light from the scene he could see a tear falling out of Louis’ closed eye.

 

“Baby, you alright,” he asked, concerned, no matter how many times they had done it, Harry was always careful. He never wanted to hurt Louis, no matter how rough they can get. One time Louis had bled because they were fucking with a vibrator inside Louis, and Harry couldn’t stop apologising, trying to make up to Louis with a feast of a dinner the next day.

 

“Mmh-,” was Louis’ answer nodding, his eyebrows were scrunched.

 

It wasn’t from the pain; the pain was there, all the time, but from the pleasure. Harry’s fingers were long and thick and they hit the perfect spot every single time, making Louis dizzy with every jab, he could faint from it. And then there were the rings on those fingers, an added sensation a certain coolness that he fell at his rim and they mix together with the heat in his stomach, the assault on his nipples – creating wonders.

 

Louis was close. His hands went from Harry’s shirt, to the back of his head, pulling him close so that their mouth never left one another. Harry thrusted his fingers faster, harder, deeper that Louis was pushed back to the seat (yes that’s how strong Harry was with his magical fingers). His other hand left Louis’ nipple, and started to pump on Louis’ cock.

 

“Come on, Lou-baby.”

 

Everything was too much for, every sensation he was feeling intensified, he was beginning to feel it was the maximum heat pooling in his stomach and he was so full, Harry’s fingers inside of him – he felt so full. A few more thrust of Harry’s finger, Louis came in Harry’s hand. His orgasmic scream muffled by Harry’s mouth. His fingers tugged hard on Harry’s hair, it might have pulled some strands off.

 

He came down from his height, panting hard, falling back onto the seat. Harry pulled his fingers out, sucking on it, tasting Louis before kissing the exhausted lad. He then peppered kisses all over Louis’ face, tasting the saltiness of Louis’ sweat. Using the paper towels he had gotten from the snack bar, he wiped his boyfriend clean as Louis was too exhausted to move a muscle.

 

“So,” he whispered into Louis’ ear, “does this mean I’m forgiven?”

 

Louis chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss, “after that?” he kissed Harry again, short and sweet, “I’d be crazy not to.”

 

Fin


End file.
